Surprise
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Sherlock avait été plus surpris en une affaire qu'il ne l'avait été dans tout le reste de sa vie. Mais la plus grosse surprise était aussi la plus courte. Et la plus difficile à avaler. Référence à l'épisode "The Great Game".


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz is me

**Rating : **Bah aucun. Fin K quoi.

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock Holmes, amis et ennemis ont été créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle comme vous le savez sans doute. Nous parlons ici de la série Sherlock propriété de la BBC. En gros je n'ai rien. A part le compte ff quoi...

**Résumé : **OS. Sherlock avait été plus surpris en une affaire qu'il ne l'avait été dans tout le reste de sa vie. Mais la plus grosse surprise était aussi la plus courte. Et la plus difficile à avaler. Référence à l'épisode "The Great Game".

**Note : **Je sais, j'ai rien à faire là. C'est bon, personne ne le saura... Donc mon dernier coup de cœur en date. J'adorais déjà l'univers et le personnage et j'ai adoré la série. Je préfère pas dire combien de fois j'ai vu chaque épisode, je vais encore passé pour une obsessionnel névrosé... (J'aime bien regarder un truc plein de fois de suite, j'y peux rien...).

Y'a (presque) pas de slash dans celui-là (et pourtant j'en rêve). Y'en aura plus dans les deux qui suivent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

C'est vrai, l'affaire, ou plutôt les affaires du Grand Jeu l'avait surpris.

Surpris de découvrir qu'il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un qui était capable d'égaler son mode de raisonnement.

Surpris par tant d'originalité, d'élégance, d'innovation.

Surpris que l'on puisse être encore plus détaché du sort de l'espèce humaine que lui.

Surpris que Jim le gay idiot rencontré à l'hôpital soit Jim Moriarty le psychopathe de génie.

Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant à la piscine où avait été commis le premier meurtre qui avait excité son esprit. Rien à côté du blocage de son cerveau quand il avait vu John, son colocataire, son collègue, son seul et unique ami, sortir calmement d'une des cabines.

Parce que pendant un très court instant, pendant les quelques secondes où le médecin avait maintenu son manteau fermé sur sa poitrine, il avait sérieusement envisagé que ce soit réellement _lui_.

Et cette idée l'avait bien plus surpris que tous ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Enfin, non, surpris n'était pas le mot exact.

Cette idée l'avait complètement révulsé.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances. Lestrade, Molly, Donovan, Anderson… non, pas Anderson, feindre la stupidité n'est pas possible au-delà d'un certain point, même Mycroft, cela l'aurait surpris agréablement car après tout rencontrer le génie ailleurs que chez lui-même lui procurait une certaine joie et il était capable de reconnaitre qu'il avait été battu – enfin, avec une extraordinaire mauvaise foi tout de même. N'importe qui mais pas lui.

Quand il avait entendu John déclaré, l'air de rien « Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir n'est-ce pas ? » comme il aurait pu crier « Surprise ! » en agitant les mains, il s'était senti vraiment mal. Comme… trahi ? Se dire que tout n'était que mascarade, qu'il avait été berné par l'homme, par son amitié, son admiration, sa loyauté. Que tout était faux. C'était proprement insupportable.

Et lui qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux faits, qui rationalisait tout à l'extrême, qui ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait, il s'était pris à souhaiter de toutes ses forces que cela ne soit pas vrai. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour que John ne soit pas son ennemi, que John ne lui ai pas menti, que John soit réellement l'altruiste à peine plus intelligent que la moyenne qui l'avait supporté ces derniers mois. Parce que son inquiétude pour les victimes, ses envies de relation sociale poussée avec les femmes, son amour non-assumé pour le danger, ses horribles pulls, tout cela ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit d'être une comédie.

Inconcevable. Inacceptable. Douloureux.

Et ils avaient beau être dans une situation particulièrement problématique et ça avait beau être totalement déplacé, quand John avait écarté les deux pans de sa parka et révélé les explosifs et les points rouges dansant sur sa poitrine et son visage qui, maintenant qu'il le regardait bien, portait clairement les signes d'un malaise qui ne correspondait pas à un criminel en plein triomphe, il s'était senti incroyablement soulagé.

Bien sûr le soulagement avait été de courte durée. Aussitôt son esprit s'était remis à tourner à plein régime, à chercher une issue, une échappatoire, un moyen de sauver leur vie. Mais pendant quelques petites secondes le soulagement avait été d'une telle intensité qu'il avait failli sourire.

Et Jim avait commencé à parler. Et quand John avait essayé de le sauver, lui, qui se complaisait dans sa condition de sociopathe et prenait un malin plaisir à pointer du doigt la stupidité des membres de son entourage, il avait eu la confirmation que John était bel et bien son ami.

En y réfléchissant bien, l'apparition d'un autre point rouge, sur son propre front cette fois-ci, avait été une aubaine. Sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué à Watson pourquoi il était resté dans la piscine au lieu de fuir comme il le lui demandait. Il n'aurait pas pu se l'expliquer lui-même. Pourquoi risquer sa vie. Pourquoi pour lui.

Il avait finalement compris.

Qu'il comptait pour John. Que John comptait pour lui.

Et il avait subitement eu envie de vivre.

Bon, après il avait eu l'idée de tirer sur la bombe. Mais ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute si la meilleure solution était en elle-même aussi problématique que le reste de cette soirée.

* * *

><p>Parce que moi, pendant un très, très court instant, je me suis dit "WTF ? ? ? WATSON ? ? ?". Je sais, c'est con T-T. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes.<p>

(Vous saviez que les successions de ? passait pas ici ? Moi pas)


End file.
